It's Dangerous To Play It Safe
by Peach Tuesday's
Summary: They all grew up around fast cars, so it's no wonder they street race. But while they have their fun, someone is planning something to get rid of them...once and for all..... RxS BBxRae CyxBee
1. Let's Race

Ok people this is my new story! This one if you haven't noticed is based off of the Fast and the furious. Such a great movie! Anywaz here's wut u need to kno! I kno all of their real names but I want to change some of them. Oh by the way this is all street racing.

Faith Anders: She is 20 and about to turn 21. She's got flaming red curly hair that flows down to the middle of her back. She's got golden tan skin and emerald green eyes. She is 5'6 and is probably the sweetest person you will ever meet. One thing that runs in her family (as in all of her friends families too) is the need for speed. Faith may seem nice, but she is not afraid to knock you into next week! Girl can drive (that's what Honey says).

Raven Roth: She is 21 about to turn 22. She's got black-layered hair that reaches a little below her shoulders. She has amethyst eyes and slightly tan skin. She is more pale than anything. She is 5'5 and is the quite and dangerous type. Raven found that one of her ways to escape her hectic life was by street racing. She has a need for speed. Raven is quite and speaks her mind. She is very sarcastic. Raven is (next to Faith) one of the best drivers (along with her other friend).

Honey Matthews: She is 21and a half. Honey has brown curly hair that reaches her shoulders. She has chocolate skin and Carmel eyes. She is 5'6 but slightly taller than Faith. Honey is the loud one she is never afraid to say what's on her mind and she protects other women who are afraid to stand up for themselves. Honey grew up in a family that raced so it's in her blood. Her (along with her other two friends) are some of the best drivers…well except for a group that calls themselves The Titans.

The Titans:

Richard Grayson: He is 23 and about to turn 24. Richard has midnight black hair that is always spiked to perfection. He has tan skin and ocean blue eyes. He wears sunglasses because people always make a big deal about his eyes. He is 5'8 and is very mysterious. Since he his playboy Bruce Wayne's son girls are constantly all over him one girl in particular. Her name is Kitty Moth. That's a whole other story itself so lets move on. Richard grew up with lots of fast cars around all the time…so in other words racing runs in his blood to. Richard is the appointed "leader" of The Titans.

Victor Stone: He is 25 and a half. Victor is bald, by choice. He has chocolate skin and deep brown eyes. Victor is 5'9 in a half and is the loud and fun one of the group. Vic is one to sometimes take home woman, but usually he gets phone numbers. Victor's dad was a mechanic so he grew up around this kind of stuff.

Logan Green: He is 23. Logan has brown hair, but sometimes he dyes it green. He has slightly tan skin and forest green eyes. Logan is 5'7 and is the comedian of the group. Logan's jokes aren't really funny though. He is always trying to get women, but he usually goes home empty handed. Logan first got into street racing just for the chicks. Then he realized that he really enjoyed the thrill of danger.

Roy Harper: He is 24 and loving it. He has short red orange hair that is always down. He is tan and has hazel eyes. Roy is 5'8 and is the flirty guy of the group. He is always bringing another woman home after they go to some party or club. Roy is like a magnet for women. Roy first got in racing because you got chicks and cash, but then he started to really enjoy the thrill.

Adam Gill: He is 24 and a half. He has black hair that hangs in the middle of his ears. He is tan and has turquoise eyes. Adam is also 5'8 and is the laid back guy of the group. He gets women and doesn't really try. Adam got into street racing because he always loved the adrenaline that came with the speed.

Katie Anders: Faith's big sister. They are polar opposites. Katie is 25 and an evil witch (that's what Faith, Honey, and Raven say anyways) Katie has long midnight black hair that flows in waves down to the middle of her back. She has tan skin and deep brown eyes that almost look black. Katie is your typical slut. She got into racing because she knew she could win (Ha!).

Kitten Moth: Kitten is 23 in a half. She has straight blonde hair that goes a little past her shoulders. She has tan skin and blue eyes. Kitten has a HUGE crush on Richard. The only bad thing is that Richard absolutely despises her! She doesn't see it though. She thinks she has him wrapped around her finger until he meets Faith. Kitten doesn't race. She is like the cheerleader that stands on the sidelines. She also provides the cars and the equipment because her dad is rich and will get her anything she wants.

Jana Jinx: Jana is 24. She has shoulder length layered blonde hair dyed pink at the tips. She has tan skin and pink eyes. Jana is not as much of a slut as Katie, but she still is one. Jana got into racing because her best friend Katie got into and thought it was cool so Jana did it to.

Disclaimer: I don't own jack nada squat! Don't sue me!

On with the story!

PARADISEPARADISEPARADISEPARADISEPARADISEPARADISEPARADISEPA

Chapter 1: Paradise?

The sun shone on the island, bathing it in golden light. The birds chirped quietly filling the air with lullaby like music. The palm trees shaded certain areas cooling off whoever stepped under them. Not many people were going to step under them because only three people inhabited the island as of right now. Faith Anders, a model, has brought her two best friends with her on her vacation. Her manager sent her away to a little island just off the coast of Hawaii for a week. The island was pretty big, but not big enough to get lost in. The roads were covered in dirt and the island was littered in tropical flowers. A big house was in the middle of the island. A long dirt road leads up to the gateway. The gates were covered in flowers that had crawled their way up to the top of the gates. Once inside the gateway you could see the front yard. The front yard was lush and green. Palm Trees lined the fence that surrounded the property. Tropical flowers surrounded the bottoms of the Palm Trees giving the front yard a bright tropical look. A dirt walkway led you to the front door. The front door was oak and down the center of the door was glass. When you stepped through the door wooden floors greeted you. A skylight was high up at the top of the tall ceiling. Two sets of stairs curved around the wall. A small glass table with a vase of lilies sat in the middle of the table. The house smelled of jasmine and strawberries. A light breeze tousled curtains that hung by open French doors. The silent air around the house was shattered by a squeal of tires.

"Fay I am gonna getcha!" Honey hollered out her window as she swerved to Faith's side.

"I don't think so Hon!" Faith yelled out her window jerking her wheel left and cutting Honey off. Honey had been expecting this and swerved, once again coming up to Faith's side.

"Last one to the house does chores the rest of the stay," Honey said glancing back at the road making sure she wasn't going to crash. She looked at Faith once again and watched as she began to consider it. Honey slowed down her car to a stop and turned her head to face Faith. "So are you in or not?" Honey asked tapping her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently.

"Ok, fine, but when you start cryin' don't come runnin' to me," Faith said playfully. "And," continued Faith, "let's throw in some money…how much you got?" Faith asked taking out a wad of money from her pocket and waving it around to lure Honey in. Honey took a few seconds to answer looking at the money like it was gold.

"How much is it?" Honey asked looking at the wad, trying to answer her own question.

"Who cares?" Faith asked, "Money is money…take it or leave it," Faith said taking the money and putting it in her pocket. She looked at Honey and saw that she had now taken out a wad of cash. Faith started laughing and she said, " Ok first one to the gateway wins the money…last one does chores for the rest of the stay," Faith said turning on her car once more. Her adrenaline started pulsing through her veins at the sound of both their cars getting ready to race. She breathed a few calming breaths and started checking all her systems. Gas was good, nitro was full, and her car was purring like a kitty. 'Good to go' Faith thought to herself.

"On three…one…two…three!" Honey shouted as she slammed on the gas and got in front of Faith. She laughed to herself at how easy that was. 'Uh oh…she's up to something' Honey thought and glanced in her rear view mirror. Faith was gone.

FAITHFAITHFAITHFAITHFAITHFAITHFAITHFAITHFAITHFAITHFAITHFAITHF

I took off, but not as fast as I usually would. I had a plan. I let Honey cut me off and I knew it was going to go to her head so she wasn't going to notice that I had taken a right turn. I turned down the road and slammed on the gas…while Honey was waiting for me to reply I had been thinking about the many roads I had seen on the map…they all led to the same place…the middle of the island where the house was located. The way I was taking was going to take a bit longer, but I could manage. I let my foot off the gas, as the road got bumpy. My car and I rattled along the stony part of the road. My foot and the pedal were right back on the floor as I got out of the stony part. Trees and vines surrounded me. It was like a jungle! 'I thought this was supposed to be an island' I thought to myself laughing slightly. I looked at the time and it had been about 2 minutes the road Honey was on took about 5 minutes…even going fast. I knew that was the only road she was taking because she didn't know any of the other roads. I have been here a lot more than she has. I jerked my steering wheel left and skidded to a stop. There was no road, but there was a cliff. I jammed the stick in reverse and flew backwards. I skidded around front wards and pushed the stick in drive and put my foot to the petal. 'Damn' I thought looking around at where I was. I came to a clearing and then I knew where I was. I smiled and jerked the wheel right as I took a "secret" road that led to the main road that led to the gateway. I slammed on the gas as I neared the main road. Honey would be getting here any minute…she would be haulin to because she didn't know where I was. For all she knew I could be at the house…and that's where I intend to be. I sped onto the main road and I saw Honey in my rear view mirror and once again my foot and the petal were level with the floor of the car. She swerved up beside me and smiled.

"Good one Fay, I thought I lost for sure," Honey said as she sped up and passed her. Faith started to laugh and sped up so her bumper bumped Honey's bumper. "FAY!" Faith could here her yell that over the roar of the cars. Faith laughed and passed Honey nearly clipping her mirror. She watched in astonishment as Honey flew past her.

"Oh hell no," Faith said slamming on the pedal. She sped to Honey's side and stayed there until you could see the wide dirt road that led to the gateway. Faith smiled and clicked the button that said nitro and smiled as she felt herself being slammed in her seat by the force. She slammed on her brakes as she came to the gateway. She laughed as Honey pulled up next to her all bent out of shape. Honey then perked up and drove fast in the gateway and pulled up to the garage. Faith followed Honey through the garage shortly after. Honey got out of her car and walked to the back to examine the damage. Faith got out and walked up behind Honey and hung her arms around Honey's shoulders.

"Hehe…Hon you know I didn't mean it…you know how I get competitive," Faith said backing away slowly as Honey advanced upon her with a crazy glint in her eyes.

"Fay, Fay, Fay," Honey said shaking her head back and forth. Faith was now backed into the wall of the garage. Faith looked around wildly for an escape. "Faith, you ruined my bumper and now I am going to have to tickle you senseless," Honey said as a wide smile spread itself across her face. Faith's emerald eyes widened as Honey launched herself at Faith ready to tickle her. Faith screamed and ran her fastest from the garage. She ran through the hallway that led to another hallway that led to the living room. Once Faith got to the living room she saw Raven sitting on one of the plush beanbag type things. Faith dove behind Raven and held Raven by the shoulders and used her as a shield. Raven tried to read while being pushed and pulled and hearing laughing and shrieking from Faith. Raven sighed that, once again, her friends got her in the middle of their tickle fight. Raven threw her book on the ground and took Faith's hands and pinned them above her head. Faith and Honey looked at Raven shocked, but Raven just smiled at Honey telling her to tickle Faith while she had the chance. Honey took the chance and started tickling Faith how was pinned on the ground by her two best friends. They all froze as the phone rang. Raven let go of Faith, and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" Raven's monotone voice said walking over to the beanbag she had been sitting on. Faith and Honey sat up and crawled over towards Raven to see who had called.

"Raven," A dark voice said.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Raven asked angrily into the phone. She pressed the button that allowed speakerphone and let the other two hear.

"No Raven this is not a joke…you and your friends need to watch out," and with that the line went dead.

PARADISEPARADISEPARADISEPARADISEPARADISEPARADISEPARADISEPA

Ok people that is the end of chapter one! All right I need some suggestions! I need AIM users names for all the characters listed at the beginning…and I also need a team name for Faith, Raven, Honey….and I need another name for Katie and her group! I think I made all the names pretty clear on who they were but in case you still don't know its:

Faith is Starfire

Raven is Raven

Honey is Bumble Bee

Richard is Robin

Victor is Cyborg

Logan is Beast Boy

Roy is Speedy

Adam is Aqualad

Katie is Blackfire

Kitty is Kitten

Jana is Jinx

K tell me if u want any other characters in the story…I was thinking bout putting X and maybe Terra in there…if I put Terra in there who's "team" should she b on…Blackfire's or Starfire's? If I put them in the story I will put bios lik I did for the other characters in the beginning.

L8ter

lil LIK' Star


	2. Something in the bathroom

Hey everyone! Sorry it took like forever for me to update, school work and all that crap : All right here is the next chapter! Hope you like!

The sun peaked over the fluffy white clouds, rays of light flowing into the window. Honey moaned and rolled over, tossing her pillow over her face. A few minutes of uselessly rolling around she sat up and glared at the window.

"Damn window," She hissed angrily at the window. She ran a hand through her knotted hair and threw the covers off her body. Slipping out of bed, she dragged herself into the bathroom and to take a shower. She lazily opened the door and flipped on the light. She screamed.

"It was _horrible_!" Honey cried, shaking her head in disbelief. Kori smoothed down her friends wild hair.

"Ok, so tell us exactly what happened again," Raven said rubbing her temples. _'This is not my morning'_ She thought groaning.

"I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to go take a shower, and then I saw…I saw…" Honey stuttered breathing in sharp gasps. Kori sighed.

"Yes we know, you don't have to say it, it's ok Honey it's all over, we are leaving today," Kori said rubbing her back. She sighed once more. _'Who would want to do something like this?'_ Kori asked herself staring up at the ceiling. Raven sat down and continued to rub her temples as a headache started. _'Damnit, first that weird ass phone call and now this, who the hell is doing this?'_ Raven sighed and stood up.

"We need some kind of food," She trudged into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She pushed aside a container on leftover pasta and grabbed some milk. Setting down the milk, she grabbed three bowls and a box of Frosted Flakes and Captain Crunch. She sighed and started to pour the cereal.

"Shh, it's alright Honey, everything is going to be ok," Kori said soothing her friend. Kori leaned back against the couch and stared up at the white ceiling. Suddenly her cell phone started to ring. Kori picked it up and looked at the number. She answered.

"Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Louis, yes we would like to leave today…oh it was a nice vacation we would just like to leave now, you know things to do people to see, ha-ha yes thank you," Kori flipped her phone shut and turned to Honey. "She is sending the plane right now, it should be here in about an hour or so," Kori sat up and tossed her phone on the table. Honey took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

"Did you tell her why we are leaving?" Honey asked raising an eyebrow. Kori laughed nervously. "Why not?" Honey asked confused.

"Well cuz then it would just start this whole other big thing, lets just leave it alone and see if it goes away," Kori said stretching her legs out. Raven entered the room carrying three bowls of cereal. Kori giggled and grabbed two bowls, handing one to Honey and keeping one for her. "Thanks Rae," Kori said dipping her spoon into her Captain Crunch. Honey played with hers a bit before taking a spoonful.

"And what if it doesn't go away?" Honey asked turning towards Kori. Honey took another spoonful and stared at Kori for an answer. Kori sighed and glanced at Honey.

"Well then we will deal with it, but right now let's just try to relax ok?" Kori asked looking at Honey with pleading eyes. Honey sighed and continued to eat her cereal.

And that is the end; so sorry it was so short, I have a bit of writer's block. Ha-ha and you shall never know what Honey saw! Muhahahahaha: Ok so review and I will try to update faster. If you have any ideas tell me please: Thank you!


End file.
